


Gotta Get That Blood Pumpin'

by gotfanfiction



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get his alpha riled. Get his blood pumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get That Blood Pumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the a/b/o fic your parents warned you about. It wouldn’t have happened without mustardprecum who should probably get more than half the credit for this thing. Send her cupcakes.
> 
> (WARNING: THIS IS NSFW. IT’S NOT SAFE FOR CHILDREN. ALSO PROBABLY NOT SAFE FOR YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER. SOMEONE’S FREAK WEREWOLF-TYPE DICK GETS CRAMMED INTO SOMEONE ELSE’S EQUALLY FREAK SELF-LUBRICATING BUTTHOLE. IF EITHER OF THOSE THINGS GROSS YOU OUT YOU SHOULD GO NOW. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.)

~~~

Eggsy was running. Running, running, running. His heat throbbed through him, each pulse sending a rush of slick down his thighs. He stumbled when he heard a low-throated growl. Righting himself quickly, he staggered on. Couldn’t let himself get caught too early.

That wouldn’t be any fun.

Eggsy’s chest was heaving and his hair was flattened with sweat, but there was a grin on his face that just wouldn’t quit.

He was grateful to the Kingsman training he’d received, otherwise he’d have lost this little game a while ago. The training, along with the boost his heat gave him made sure he’d be difficult to catch. He darted through a dark hallway.

The growling was getting closer though. It made sense; his pursuer had an alpha’s strength and endurance. An alpha’s fixation on their mate.

Eggsy felt a laugh bubbling up. He let it loose because why the hell not? He could smell himself; how ready he was. He knew his scent was leaving an obvious trail, but that was the fucking point of this wasn’t it?

Get his alpha riled. Get his blood pumping. Help him lose himself in the savagery. Shed those layers of rigid control and give into instinct.

Eggsy rounded a corner and ran into said alpha. An arm wrapped around his waist and he had the urge to laugh again. He shuddered at the steady purr of noise coming from the other man.

Harry was sucking in big lung fulls of air, mouth open and panting. Taking in Eggsy’s scent, the stink of his sweat and slick. He shoved his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck and set his teeth gently against the skin there.

Eggsy tipped his head back. Submitting to Harry had always come so easy, part of the reason why it had taken them so long to get to this point.

Harry bit hard amd Eggsy’s knees buckled. They fell to the floor and Eggsy moaned at the weight against him. Harry moved away, roughly flipping him onto his hands and knees.

It was perfect. Eggsy pressed his ass into Harry’s crotch, grinding on the bulge. Harry snarled, god, and judging by the tearing sound, had literally ripped his trousers open.

Eggsy swallowed back another giggle when his own trousers were pulled down just enough to expose his ass. The erection he’d had since they’d begun their chase wasn’t, though. He squirmed, but the hand that gripped his neck put an end to it.

Eggsy keened as he felt the first push. He was soaked and so, so ready. All the air was knocked out of his lungs when Harry just… shoved his cock in. There was none of older man’s usual finesse, he was taking, claiming, and.

This is what he needed. Eggsy collapsed face first and howled because he could feel it. He could feel Harry’s knot brushing against him with every brutal thrust.

He needed it. Needed to be tied to alpha, stretched and filled.

“My boy,” Harry bent and ran his tongue across Eggsy’s cheek. “Mine. Say it. My lovely boy, my beautiful omega.”

Nails raked over his chest, catching on a nipple. Eggsy cursed.

“ ’M yours, Harry. I’m your boy, yeah. I love you, love your cock. Want you inside me all the time.”

Harry clamped his teeth on the vivid bite scar that rested just underneath the base of Eggsy’s neck, and Eggsy felt Harry’s knot pop through.

It swelled to the point of pain and locked them together. Harry’s hips jerked as he came for the first time of many. He let go of Eggsy’s neck and began licking the blood he’d drawn away.

Eggsy whined and bucked, because he hadn’t come yet and he was stuck in his damn trousers and it was driving him crazy. He managed to worm a hand in and grip his dick. It didn’t take more than a few firm pumps before his orgasm jolted through him.

Harry moaned as he came again, slumped over Eggsy and idly petting his hair. “Are you alright, darling?”

Eggsy let himself be pet, but craned his neck to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “We’re aces, love. Did you have fun chasin’ me, or should we skip over this my next heat?”

Harry was still twitching, which Eggsy took as a good sign. “Perhaps we should save it for special occasions. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Knees giving you hell, old man?”

He got a spiteful nip to his shoulder for that.

Eggsy didn’t bother holding back his laughter this time. His knees weren’t feeling so good either. “So we could have planned it a bit better, who cares?”

Harry just licked him again. Well, that wasn’t a flat out no.

Eggsy was getting hard again, heat pricking at his skin, and Harry was still knotted in him tight. He figured they had about thirty minutes til it went down enough to search for a bed. He squeezed as much as he could, considering, delighting in Harry’s answering groan.

Best half hour of his life.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeaaaak. I ended it weeeaak. I’m so bad at endings. I leave them flopping around like a dying fish. But I had fun lol, and I really do hope you enjoyed reading this -3-


End file.
